


Embroidery Stars

by Sugar_Rose4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABANDONED- WONT FINISH, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Tailor!Suga, prince!daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Rose4/pseuds/Sugar_Rose4
Summary: Daichi is a level-headed prince and a strong leader. Sugawara is the cheerful new assistant of the royal tailor, and, unknowingly, finds a way to weave himself into Daichi's life, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 17





	1. Needle and Thread- Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic woa  
> sorry if this kinda sucks im too lazy to go over it and fix anything so its basically like a first draft haha  
> also sorry if the transitions are kinda spotty and rushed im not good at that haha  
> also also, I’m not super familiar with ao3 yet so if I never update this it just means I can’t figure out how to add chapters  
> anyways, hope you enjoy this attempt at a fic, and thanks for reading!

Daichi wandered the gardens aimlessly, enjoying the cool breeze of nighttime and the soft glow of the half-full moon. In his mind, the night belonged to him. Not in a possessive, ‘nobody else can have this moment’ kind of way, but more of it felt like he existed solely alone.

He felt free at night. Free of the responsibilities that crowded the daytime. This wasn’t to say that he didn’t appreciate his life. Being a prince garnered many benefits that nobody else held. Daichi had the luxury of living a cushy lifestyle free of the hardships life brought, of poverty and famine.

All these thoughts filled his head as Daichi walked through the maze-like rows of blooming flowers, swaying trees, and bushes whose branches drooped under the weight of just-ripe berries. In the near distance was the sound of a fountain, bubbling constantly even through the night.

Though he couldn’t see said fountain, Daichi knew the well-walked path practically by heart, weaving through the plants without hesitation. The fountain itself was Daichi’s favorite place in the gardens, perhaps even in the entire palace. 

Breaking through the walls of plants, Daichi wandered over to the fountain and sat down on it’s edge, resting on the palms of his hands, gazing up at the star-dappled night. The sky seemed to pull him in, the bright pinpoints of light filling his vision, pulling him from the world around him.

“Hello?”

Daichi physically jumped at the sound of another person, his hand slipping as he fell backwards… right into the fountain.

“Oh my god,” the other person said, rushing over to help the fallen prince out of the water, “Are you okay?”

Daichi sat up with the help of the stranger, sputtering and wiping water off of his face. His eyes opened to find… an angel?

The person, who was potentially an angel, was beautiful without a doubt. He had bright eyes, beneath one was a beauty mark that stood out starkly from his pale skin, and sweeping hair washed silvery-white in the partial-shine of the moon. He looked as though he was made purely of stardust and light.

“Am I dead?” Daichi whispered and the possibly-angel’s expression turned, somehow, even more concerned.

“I sure hope you aren’t,” he said, “because that would mean I am too.”

“That’s a relief I suppose.”

The two of them sat on the fountain’s edge for a moment, neither moving or saying a word, both looking up at the endless night sky that’d had Daichi so absorbed.

“So,” the stranger said, breaking the silence, “I’m sorry for making you fall in the fountain.”

“It’s not entirely your fault,” Daichi sympathised, “I wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around me.”

“Maybe, but still.”

“What are you doing out here anyways?” Daichi looked at the man next to him before quickly adding, “not that you aren’t allowed to be out here, its just that there’s usually nobody here at this time.”

The stranger’s face was tinted pink when he replied, “I-I may have gotten lost.”

This got a chuckle out of Daichi.

“Don’t laugh at me!” The stranger said defensively, swatting lightly at the prince, “I’m still learning my way around!”

“Do you even know your way back to the castle?” Dachi asked humoredly.

The other man’s face flushed more as he shook his head no.

Daichi stood up and offered his hand out, smiling. 

“I’ll walk you back, if you’d like.”


	2. Pattern Pieces- Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is the assistant to the Royal Tailor, and somehow he finds himself befriending the poor soul he startled into falling in a fountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to write then i expected rip writers block sucks ;-;  
> Anyways woah we made it to chapter 1 i guess is what this is  
> Special thanks to those who left kudos already, you guys are the best :)  
> ALSO- please read the notes at the end of the chapter! There’s some important stuff there concerning the future of this story (it’s all good don’t worry)  
> Enjoy the chapter!

The palace’s arts wing was, in Suga’s mind, one of the best places in the world. The cluster of cavernous rooms was the first place he had explored in the castle, and to say they were impressive would be an understatement.

There was a spacious theatre, where, at the time he visited, a group of performers were running through a play on stage, and right next to it was a music room displaying a variety of shining instruments made of silver and brass. 

Then there was the visual arts studio. Large, evenly-spaced windows allowed sunlight to pour into the busy room, which was nearly always bustling with people. Suga himself stood over one of many well-stocked workstations, sorting through a stack of charcoal-sketched designs. 

The work of being a tailor, or rather, a tailor’s assistant, was not entirely what Suga had expected (much more sorting and organizing, much less actually making clothing), but he enjoyed his new job.

“Sugawara!” Takeda Ittetsu, head of the palace’s staff called for him from the room’s entrance, clutching a stack of papers in one hand and adjusting his glasses with the other. 

Setting down the sketches he was looking over, the silver-haired man walked over to where Takeda stood, wiping the charcoal dust the clung to his fingertips onto his pants. 

“What’s u-” Suga’s voice caught as he looked up.

It was him! The guy from last night! Suga’s mind tried to deny it, but, without a doubt, it was the same man that he had accidentally caused to fall backwards into a fountain. Suga felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks. Why is he here?

“Sugawara,” Takeda said, breaking his thoughts, “I’d like for you to meet Prince Sawamura Daichi. You will be tailoring for him while Shimada-san works with the King and Queen.”

Immediately Suga ducked into a bow, his mind now racing. Oh god I caused the Prince to fall into the fountain? Isn’t that almost a crime? Could I get arrested for something like that? Would that be considered treason?

“It’s nice to meet you,” Daichi said politely, breaking Suga out of his thoughts.

“Likewise,” he said, straightening up. The look on Daichi’s face was friendly and it seemed as though he didn’t remember the previous night at all. Does he not remember me?

“Anyways,” Takeda continued, shuffling through the papers he held, “I think that-”

A loud shattering noise echoed through the room, and the group looked over to see, at the furthest table away, a pair of people standing over a broken set of ceramic plates, bickering furiously.

“I’ll be right back,” Takeda sighed, rushing off to check on the commotion, leaving the tailor to fend for himself.

The two stood awkwardly before Suga blurted, “I’m sorry again!”

“For the fountain thing last light?” he added to Daichi's confused look.

The prince’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “It was you!”

“I’m not… in trouble for that, am I?”

“Why would you be?”

Suga let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding until then. “I don’t know,” he admitted, “I was worried that it might be considered treason or something.”

At this Daichi burst out laughing, and Suga felt his face flush. The laughter however, was cut short as the door of the studio opened and a very pretty woman poked her head in. She had long dark hair and a beauty mark right below the corner of her mouth. Her blue-ish gray eyes scanned the room and stopped on Daichi, who also noticed her.

“Kiyoko-san,” he said to her, “is there something I could help you with?”

The woman nodded, “The King wanted to discuss something with you.”

Daichi faced Suga once more. “That’s my cue to leave, then. Tell Takeda I had to go alright?”

Suga nodded as the prince turned to leave. “One more thing!” Daichi said, whirling back around, “Can we meet at the garden again tonight? I want to get to know you.”

“Same time and place,” Suga replied, shocked at his own quick agreement.

With that Daichi left, leaving one somewhat-flustered tailor to resume his work.

***

Suga got to the fountain first. He had intended to, of course, but was still surprised when he, after an embarrassing number of wrong turns, found the fateful water feature where he had met Prince Daichi the night before.

He sat at the fountain’s edge, the only sounds being that of the fountain itself and the clicking of Sug’s knitting needles (yes, he took the project with him) as he formed the beginnings of a scarf from soft blue wool. 

Some might say that it was difficult, if not impossible to knit without being able to see what you were doing properly, but knitting was a skill Suga knew so well he could likely do it hanging upside down over a cliff (not that he was willing to test that).

Daichi was heard before he was seen, the soft trampling of footsteps on the earth alerting the tailor of his presence.

“Are you sewing in the dark?” the prince remarked as a way of greeting.

“Knitting actually,” Suga replied, holding up the scarf-to-be, “It’s for a friend back home.”

“Where are you from?” Daichi asked, sitting next to the tailor.

“A small town, called Karasuno,” Suga said, picturing the cozy village that was his hometown, “It’s out by the edge of Miyagi. I’ve lived there my whole life, until now that is.”

“Why’d you come here, then?” 

“For a change,” the tailor shrugged, starting the next row of knitted loops, “I wanted to be a merchant actually, not a tailor. My dream was to travel the world and experience everything. But once my mother taught me to thread a needle, I showed an obvious natural gift for sewing.”  
“So I sharpened those skills growing up, and when I was offered to be the assistant to the Royal Tailor, well, how could I say no to that?”

“And you ended up here,” Daichi concluded.

“Organizing pattern pieces and scaring princes into falling in fountains,” Suga agreed. The two looked at each other and grinned.

Daichi was easy to be around, Suga thought, as the two talked under the light of hundreds of twinkling stars. The pair had clicked instantly, and neither wanted the night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter over!!
> 
> Hey folks, so here’s the thing- I’ve got no clue where to go with this story ;-;  
> Tbh, this was originally created to test the waters with ao3 while I work on bigger projects, and I have a few ideas of what I want to do later on, but I have no ideas of how to get there, and with school having started again, my brain is mush and inspiration is gone :/  
> But! You (yes, you, reading this right now!) can help!  
> It would be so great if you could leave a comment on where you would like the story to go! I don’t anticipate many comments, meaning there’s a high likelihood that your suggestion would be used, so don’t hesitate to gimme them ideas  
> The only limitations are that I really want to keep this light and fluffy, so nothing really heavy (or spicy!) please! And I would credit you! :)  
> I have really enjoyed writing this story so far and would hate to abandon it, so anything helps!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop by and say hi on my ig- @/rose.ash.draws !  
> <3 Rose

**Author's Note:**

> waaaa chapter one/prologue kinda done! Sorry its really short, the next chapter will be longer i promise!! ;-;  
> thanks for reading!  
> <3 Rose


End file.
